


Подарок для именинника

by indiscriminate



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscriminate/pseuds/indiscriminate
Summary: "...Герстен внес на плече подозрительного вида длинный сверток, из которого торчали босые ступни. И сунул под ноги Палаверу.- С днем рождения, дружище!- Это что такое?- Подарок!Отдохнул, называется…"Посвящение: восхитительной Лоис Макмастер Буджолд, здоровья ей и долголетия!Примечания автора:вселенная нагло сперта у ЛМБ. остальное - мое.Предупреждения: особых нет. что для взрослых, вроде сказано, нежности и любви как-то не просматривается, поэтому несовершеннолетним и сентиментальным не рекомендую.





	1. Chapter 1

О своем дне рождения старший офицер наемного флота коммодор Йенг Палавер попросту забыл. Примерно за двое суток до наступления сей даты он еще посожалел, что не получится отметить ее любимым виски из плодов хлебного дерева, которое он специально заказал с Пола и хранил в своей квартире. Квартира на космической станции осталась в двух п-в переходах от него и попадет он туда не скоро.  
А потом началась полным ходом подготовка к рейду на секретную базу джексонианского Дома Сейр и стало совсем уж не до того. День рождения совпал с датой штурма, заказывать угощения было негде и некогда, а ближайшие друзья и коллеги так же участвовали в операции. Так что и поздравлять было особо некому – все заняты.  
Барон Сейр даже среди прочих джексонианских баронов имел достаточно скверную репутацию, так что через несколько лет его бы постарались угомонить другие Дома. Но некое планетарное правительство обнаружило, что Дом Сейр слишком активно лезет в дела других планетных систем и даже создал космическую базу на чужой территории. Вот ее и требовалось захватить, нейтрализовать гарнизон и заменить персоналом из наемников.  
Внезапность и секретность – основы успеха таких операций. Захват обошелся относительно малой кровью со стороны наемников, а потери гарнизона считать никто не собирался. Уцелевших в большинстве согнали в шлюзы, предварительно заблокировав открывание изнутри. Зато в любой момент можно было открыть туннели наружу. Угроза разгерметизации подавила бы любую попытку бунта.  
Пока коммодор после захвата базы занимался улаживанием экстренных дел, его ординарец, немолодой и невозмутимый старший сержант Меррит, занял для него маленькие, но вполне уцелевшие апартаменты. Туда коммодор и отправился, как только позволила ситуация. Душ, ужин и постель – предел мечтаний.

Выйдя из душа в одном большом полотенце, коммодор успел лишь подумать, стоит ли одеваться полностью или поужинать в белье, как во входную дверь застучали. Причем, явно не одной парой рук.  
Меррит резво метнулся в крошечную прихожую, поинтересовался, кто там и, к недовольству Палавера, почти сразу открыл. Помещение немедленно заполнилось возбужденно шумящими сослуживцами, которые приветственно махали какими-то бутылками и выкрикивали поздравления.  
Забыл! Про свой день рождения. А они вот вспомнили…  
Их вошло всего-то четверо, а показалось, что толпа. Последний, громила Герстен, внес на плече подозрительного вида длинный сверток, из которого торчали босые ступни. И сунул под ноги Палаверу.  
\- С днем рождения, дружище!  
\- Это что такое?  
\- Подарок!  
Отдохнул, называется…

Размотанный сверток оказался юным существом вроде бы мужского полу. На полголовы ниже Палавера, это явление обладало взлохмаченными волосами оттенка серого перламутра почти до самой задницы и было одето в просторную рубаху с широкими штанами. Светлая ткань слегка отливала радугой, что выдавало дорогой цетагандийский текстиль, на шее красовался нарядный, но вполне солидный ошейник с подкладкой, чтобы не натирать кожу. И с тросиком, которым этот ошейник можно было прицепить куда-нибудь. Судя по оплавленному концу, он и был куда-то прицеплен, но его отрезали чем-то вроде плазмотрона.  
\- Не просто подарок, - радостно сообщил Герстен. – Местный сувенир! Игрушка барона! В его апартаментах сидел. На цепочке.  
О сексуальных предпочтениях Палавера знали почти все и никто не болтал. Знали, что он больше по мальчикам, чем по девочкам, что девочки лучше зрелые и пышные, а мальчики – совсем наоборот. Молодые и послушные. Главное, на службе никаких глупостей он себе не позволял, а кого вне службы укладывает в койку, его личное дело.  
Вот и решили сделать подарок, тем более, что бегать по магазинам тут было негде. Что нашли, то подарили.  
\- И что же эта игрушка на цепочке сидела? – мрачно поинтересовался именинник. – Непослушная, видимо, игрушка, раз господин вынужден на цепь сажать…  
\- Он мне не господин! Он предатель и захватчик!  
Присутствующие недоуменно воззрились на подарок. Это все же был парень. Но удивило не это, а то, что он встрял в разговор с возражениями. Ему бы молчать или уверять в своей послушности, а он сунулся спорить.  
-Вот как? – осведомился Палавер. – А подробнее?  
\- Мой господин погиб. Я из Дома Тэфи.  
Это звучало похоже на правду. Малый Дом Тэфи был разгромлен Домом Сейр менее двух месяцев назад и этот беспредел вызвал определенное раздражение со стороны Великих Домов. Но серьезной реакции не последовало, и барон Сейр вполне мог пользоваться захваченными трофеями. Видимо, он оставил один из трофеев на этой секретной базе, чтобы не отказывать себе в комфорте при своих визитах сюда. Или чтобы трофей не мозолил глаза союзникам Тэфи. Мальчишка выглядел явным геноконструктом, а значит и стоил немало, и мог появляться на мероприятиях в качестве живого украшения.  
\- Ясно. Сядь в тот угол. Меррит, найди, чем зафиксировать поводок. Прошу к столу, господа.  
Все устали за этот длинный, насыщенный день. А один из гостей был даже слегка контужен, поэтому вечеринка оказалась не слишком долгой. Именинник, все же надевший свежую рубаху и брюки, слегка захмелел и стал еще молчаливее, чем обычно. Так уж на него действовало спиртное.  
Позже, распростившись с гостями в узком коридоре, Палавер вернулся в апартаменты и на секунду удивился, что это делает в углу его комнаты. Но тут же вспомнил. Подарок.  
\- Ммм… есть хочешь? Быстро, а то я собираюсь спать.  
\- Спасибо, господин офицер… Только в туалет и умыться.  
Палавер слегка пожал плечами и кивнул оглянувшемуся Мерриту. Тот отцепил магнитный зажим, которым поводок был закреплен на стену и, крепко прихватив парня за плечо, потянул его к санитарному блоку.  
Минут пять спустя Палавер уже сидел на своей постели, «подарок» переминался с ноги на ногу, выйдя из санитарного блока, а Меррит, услышав разрешение пойти спать, выразительно поднял брови, но, молча, вышел. Замок двери тихо щелкнул.  
Подарок и его новый владелец остались наедине.  
Попав в апартаменты, Палавер был уверен, что ляжет и уснет, как только появится возможность, но визит гостей отогнал сон, а выпивка усугубила состояние. Гости притащили с собой еще и энергетики, и он имел глупость приложиться к этому угощению.  
Ну, что ж, вроде бы есть возможность расслабиться, сбросить возбуждение. Зря, что ли ему подарили …этого.  
\- Иди сюда,- окликнул он парня.  
Тот зыркнул исподлобья, но подошел тут же, и остановился у постели, глядя куда-то мимо.  
\- Рубашку сними. Повернись спиной.  
«Подарок» быстро расстегнул застежку и стянул рубаху. Повернулся, откинул волосы. На спине, между лопатками красовалось похожее на след от легкого ожога розовое пятно. Похоже, и, правда, тут было клеймо Дома, которое свели, а новое поставить не успели.  
Возможно и не врет.  
\- Имя?  
\- Хисока Тэфи.  
\- Хисока? К тебе не очень подходит. Тебя не сберегли. Снимай остальное, - скомандовал Палавер. – Думаю, минет сделать справишься?  
Парень сглотнул, нервно поморщился и кивнул, уже стаскивая штаны.  
Коммодор осмотрел его пристально и раздвинул ноги шире. «Подарок» понятливо уселся между ними на пол и потянулся вперед.  
Палавер запустил пальцы в мягкие перепутанные волосы и негромко сообщил:  
\- Сделаешь больно, шею сверну тут же. Но не насмерть. Понял?  
-Да,- прошелестел парень и, проехав щекой по внутренней стороне бедра, уткнулся лицом в пах.  
Опыт у него явно уже был, а вот желания или навыка недоставало. Но дело все же пошло.  
Он обхватил губами основание члена сбоку и повел к головке. Затем обратно, уже высунув кончик языка. Член начал подниматься и следующие движения губ и языка уже пришлись не сбоку, а снизу – туда, затем обратно, и еще…вскоре Палавер понял, что ему нужно больше и движением руки направил парня так, что бы член вошел тому в рот. Хисока не сопротивлялся. Обхватив его губами, начал одновременно ощупывать ртом отвердевшую плоть и двигаться вперед. Примерно на половине пути он двинулся обратно и, когда головка уже едва не выскальзывала из его губ, вновь всосал ее, вызвав у Палавера дрожь удовольствия.  
Несколько минут протекли в почти полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь тяжелым дыханием Палавера. Парень поначалу оперся ладонями о его колени, а затем начал съезжать к основанию члена, поглаживая пальцами нежную чувствительную кожу.  
Коммодор понял, что терпение его иссякает и, раздвинув ноги еще, сильнее прижал к себе послушно склоненную голову.  
Хисока старательно пытался расслабить горло, напоминая себе, что после развлечений с ним барона Сейра, попасть в руки этого офицера-наемника – просто великая удача. Он не старался довести до истерики, не делал больно – во всяком случае, осознанно – только пожелал расслабиться по-быстрому.  
Сидя на жестком покрытии пола и подчиняясь ритму, который офицер уже подхватил и ускорил, Хисока перебирал в памяти воспоминания о том, как видел этого наемника в новостных выпусках сети и даже слегка восхищался им. Или ими вообще – про этот флот после двух громких операций показывали настоящие полноценные репортажи, и про Палавера в том числе. Правда, интервью коммодор давать не желал, отделывался парой слов. И про награду от хедженского правительства тоже сообщали. Наемники тогда Хеджен вытащили из таких проблем, что кроме оговоренной платы кое-кого еще и наградили. Палавера – прижизненно.

Однако мысли не помогли полностью отвлечься от сильных толчков в горло, причинявших уже саднящую боль и вызывавших настоящий спазм. Хисока напрягся, стараясь одновременно сглатывать и не сжимать челюсти, а то и правда, рванет за голову и хрустнет позвоночник. Но протестовать не осмелился. Страх перед тем, что с ним могут сделать, даже не оставляя заметных следов на теле, за прошедшие недели крепко въелся в сознание. И в рефлексы тоже. Его ладони соскользнули с ног офицера и шлепнулись в пол, а он сам под давлением руки на затылок почти уткнулся носом в мускулистый живот. Член уже, кажется, проник не в горло, а куда-то еще глубже, от напряжения из глаз полезли непроизвольные слезы. Хисока только сдерживался, что бы еще и не зашмыгать носом. И тут в горле стало горячо, пальцы на затылке сжались, дергая волосы, и расслабились. Ну, вот и все. Пока все.  
Он осторожно попытался отстраниться, потом, догадавшись, еще раз облизал чуть вздрагивающую плоть и выпустил изо рта. Рука убралась с головы, и он сел прямее, правда лицо поднимать не стал.  
\- Хорошо. – По плечу хлопнула та же тяжелая горячая рука. Ноги мелькнули мимо и вытянулись на постели, офицер улегся. – Можешь сходить в санитарный блок, если надо, но через пять минут что б был здесь.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я бы попил.  
\- В стакане вино. Остальное – крепкое.  
Хисока почти залпом допил стакан, перевел дух, он вообще не привык к алкоголю. Но это хоть не жгло, как виски. Покосился на лежащего мужчину. Тот, перехватив взгляд, хлопнул ладонью по постели – сюда.  
Хисока было пристроился на край ложа, но его ухватили выше локтя и потянули ближе, почти уткнув в широченное плечо.  
\- Ляг удобно, укройся и что б до подъема было тихо. Понял?  
\- Понял.

Укладывая свое неожиданное приобретение рядом, Палавер преследовал не вполне самому ясные цели. Во-первых, это была спонтанная проверка, как себя парень поведет, пока уверен, что на него не смотрят. Палавер имел несколько полезных особенностей организма, в том числе прекрасное ночное зрение и очень чуткий сон. При малейшем шуме или движении рядом он настораживался, но так же легко засыпал вновь.  
Кроме того, от присутствия гибкого теплого тела рядом он ощущал смутное удовольствие. Сознание, что это принадлежит ему, может и ненадолго, но полностью, было приятным. Красивый все-таки, послушный и не болтает много. И на ощупь тоже хорош... Нелепо выглядел лишь свисающий с кровати поводок, но решать этот вопрос сейчас он не собирался. Хмель гулял в голове, но возбуждение уже схлынуло.

Ночь, точнее, время, отведенное для сна, пролетело куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Сигнал к пробуждению подал негромкий стук в дверь. Меррит стучал в дверь лишь по особым случаям и, видимо, решил, что сегодня именно такой.  
-Ваш завтрак, сэр, - сообщил он входя. Завтрак был для одного. Ординарец, как положено опытному служаке, с инициативой не спешил. – Открывать?  
\- Минут через десять, - откликнулся коммодор, поднимаясь. Он мельком оглянулся на лежащего рядом и встретил совершенно не сонный взгляд. Ночью парень почти и не вертелся, только раз задергался немного, потом, видимо, проснулся и расслабился опять.  
Сейчас он выжидательно глянул и отвел глаза.  
Когда коммодор Палавер вышел из санитарного блока, открытые банки с завтраком были расставлены и слегка парили. Салфетка, прибор, термокружка с кофе.  
Хисока, уже одетый в свое переливчатое тряпье, разглаживал одеяло и поправлял подушки, оглядываясь через плечо. Меррит вновь вошел. На этот раз без стука, принеся массивный многофункциональный коммуникатор.  
\- Свежая сводка, сэр, - сообщил он. - Можно прямо тут посмотреть.

За завтраком и кофе коммодор полностью втянулся в дневные мысли и дневной ритм. Меррит и Хисока помалкивали.  
\- Я сейчас в третий шлюз, если что – звони или ищи там. Тут связь с помехами. Его,- Палавер мотнул головой в сторону Хисоки, - тоже покорми и поищи другую одежду. Подумай, как решить вопрос с этим…тросом. Можешь парня к делу приставить. Или присмотри за ним сам или можешь запереть здесь. По базе пусть один не шляется.  
Он поставил кружку, ухватил коммуникатор и вышел. Оставшиеся оценивающе посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- И чем тебя можно кормить? Аллергии нет на что-то?  
Ответом был красноречивый взгляд.  
\- Нет, конечно!

К вечеру у Йенга Палавера слегка шла кругом голова от множества мелких и крупных дел. Слова, что проблемы надо решать по мере поступления, выглядели издевательством. Как можно решать сплошной поток? Но жаловаться не приходилось. Одно то, что захват удался и с малыми потерями, было настолько хорошо, что остальное следовало считать досадными мелочами. Все решаемо, повторял он про себя. Только не сразу. Но раздражение накапливалось, да и есть приходилось едва не на панели системы связи. Когда заскочивший по делам Герстен, ухмыльнувшись и понизив голос, спросил: «Ну как тебе сувенир?», Палавер едва не рявкнул на него, но вовремя понял, о чем речь и изобразил полное одобрение.  
Йенг уже серьезно подумывал о том, что придется всю ночь крутить эту карусель из военно-разведочно-хозяйственных задач, как в помещение командного пункта заявился непосредственный начальник – коммодор Ханце. Его уже в конце операции по захвату базы накрыл полноценный гипертонический криз и медики, несмотря на приказы и угрозы, едва не сутки продержали его на больничном режиме. По этой-то причине Палавер второй день исполнял обязанности старшего.  
Ханце великодушно отпустил его всего через полчаса, убедившись, что особо придраться не к чему. Даже задним числом поздравил и велел идти отдыхать.  
Зайдя к себе, коммодор вновь на секунду опешил, как накануне, хотя сейчас был абсолютно трезв. На кровати, спиной к двери лежала девушка в серой форменной одежде техника базы. На звук его шагов, она вскочила и… оказалась все тем же Хисокой. Теперь стал виден и ошейник, но от длинного поводка Меррит избавиться сумел.  
Широкая куртка, стянутая ремнем на тонкой талии, и длинная коса, в которую были заплетены волосы, в первый момент сбили Палавера с толку.  
\- Мда…Я уж решил, что тут еще подарочек, - не удержался он.  
\- Добрый вечер… Так вам уже дарили такие подарки? Или могут подарить? У… вас так принято?  
\- Вообще-то нет. Мне и с тобой неясно, что дальше делать. Ты-то мне… по вкусу …пока. Но куда тебя девать потом? – Палавер сказал это и слегка поморщился. Это была правда, но не слишком приятная. Не стоило сходу ошарашивать парня, ему и так пришлось натерпеться страху. Еще сорвется…  
Так и есть. Хисока, такой отстраненно спокойный, даже когда его приволокли в шумную компанию и приковали к стене, резко насторожился. Он явно порывался что-то сказать, но одергивал себя. Он вообще выглядел куда более живым, чем вчера. И более встревоженным.  
Ужин коммодор велел обеспечить на двоих. Еще с утра велел. Раз Хисока живет с ним, с ним и поест.  
Парень, однако, не оценил такую привилегию – питаться со вторым по старшинству офицером на базе. Он явно машинально ел все, что дали, и как только коммодор встал из-за стола, решился на разговор.  
\- Господин офицер… коммодор…сэр… извините, я могу попросить вас об одной милости?  
Палавер изумленно обернулся к нему.  
\- Точнее, я готов заслужить это, как вы прикажете. Взамен на ваше обещание.  
\- И чего же ты просишь? Безопасности? Свободы? Вот уж чего я обещать не стану…Я и в своей судьбе на неделю вперед не уверен.  
\- Нет. Просто…можете не отдавать меня больше никому? Вы говорите, не знаете, куда меня девать потом. Да просто убейте, я сам этому буду рад, лишь бы по рукам не пойти. А пока я вам нужен, я постараюсь быть полезным и послушным. Меня неплохо учили.  
\- Вот чего ты боишься, - протянул Йенг Палавер.  
\- Да, я просто видел, как это выглядит. - По его лицу пробежала судорога. - Прошу вас, обещайте, я отработаю.  
\- И ты полностью поверишь мне? Просто на слово?  
\- Конечно. Ведь ваше слово – ценней любого контракта. Так в сети говорили, что вы не нарушаете договоров никогда, что вы – элита среди наемников, самый надежный…  
\- Вот черт…Парень…Хисока, ты понимаешь, что репортеры состряпают любую сенсацию и любую ложь? Ты так во мне уверен?  
\- Да. Обещайте, пожалуйста.  
\- Что? Сам-то понимаешь? Обещать, что ты будешь подо мной или я тебя убью? – Палавер начал беситься. Удачно рейд прошел, только, бл…, хоть ночуй на службе, все равно от заморочек не уйти. И Меррит, сволочь, где-то шляется. Все приготовил и смылся, при нем пацан бы не насмелился. – Сам хочешь стать подстилкой?  
Хисока, который начал разговор с возбужденным блеском в глазах и порозовевшими щеками, стремительно бледнел.  
\- Я буду… хорошей подстилкой. Меня все устраивает.  
Сучонок упертый. Ладно.


	2. Chapter 2

-Вот сейчас и докажешь свою пригодность. Раздевайся. – Палавер начал стаскивать с себя форму и бросать вещи на табурет. – Когда закончим, соберешь и повесишь, ясно?  
В нем бурлило раздражение, желания практически не было, но если уж вешать себе на шею этого…надо указать ему место сразу. Устраивает его все…  
\- Давай, действуй, - процедил он, усаживаясь на постель. – Если меня все устроит, тогда все тебе будет. О чем просишь.  
Хисока, уже голый, с нелепо выделяющимся на голом теле ошейником (вчера под распущенными волосами так в глаза не бросалось) опять устроился на полу между раздвинутых коленей мужчины. Коротко глянул вверх и испугался. Тот был явно зол, и по уму в такой ситуации следовало бы держаться от него подальше, но отступать было нельзя. Сам напросился. Просто не ожидал, что сложится именно так.  
Сегодня от Палавера пахло. То есть пахло и в прошлый раз, но каким-то гигиеническим средством, спреем для душа, чем-то в этом роде. И сам он был вымытый. Сегодня разило потом и усталостью, и …Хисока запретил себе размышлять дальше. Еще не хватало, что бы одолела брезгливость.

Он приподнял пальцами свисающий член и начал лизать ствол. Колени офицера были раздвинуты недостаточно широко, и было неудобно тянуться, но раздвинуть сам он не решался. Вот так, вверх- вниз, языком…губами по сухой бархатистой коже, всосать головку, не обращая внимания на привкус…реакция была ну очень слабой и он начал паниковать. Мало того, что очень не хотелось самому, так еще и офицер с минуты на минуту потеряет терпение…  
\- Вы, может, не хотите сегодня в рот? – в отчаянии спросил Хисока, - можно и по-другому. Я узкий, меня никто не трогал в отсутствие барона, а его не было больше недели. Я могу сам …  
\- Не отвлекайся. – Голос был просто как каменная глыба. Придавливал. Но плоть под пальцами Хисоки дрогнула и напряглась. Он вздохнул так, что, кажется, шевельнулись мелкие завитки волос перед его лицом и втянул в рот, сколько поместилось. Вчера получилось, получится и сегодня. Когда барон Сейр в очередной раз «воспитывал» строптивый трофей, его на несколько часов приковали в комнате с игрушкой для солдат. Наверное, этого парня и так собирались пустить в утилизатор, он уже тогда был никакой – в сплошных синяках, лицо распухло, зубы выбиты…даже член отек. Хисока закостенел от ужаса глядя, на него, но вошедшие громилы подняли игрушку с топчана и уложили поперек…  
\- Дурачок, - смеялся потом барон, - он рассчитывал, что его просто убьют, в драку лез…теперь никуда не лезет, ждет послушно…  
Тошное воспоминание отогнали горячие сильные руки, поднявшие его с пола рывком.  
\- Давай на кровать, зад вверх, ноги шире…  
Хисока вспомнил про крем в ванной, там еще что-то было, но кто его сейчас пустит…   
Он принял указанную позу и понадеялся, что офицер себе не захочет плохо делать, подготовит его хоть слегка. Ох…это только палец…расслабиться…  
\- Оближи. – Жесткие солоноватые пальцы лезли ему в рот. Хисока усердно обслюнявил их, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что ощущает сзади. Уткнулся головой в одеяло, приготовился терпеть. Ничего, пополам не порвет…  
Йенга Палавера уже подхватила горячая волна. Плевать, что все по-дурацки началось, мальчишка на постели был таким привлекательным, таким желанным, гладенькая кожа крепких длинных ног лоснилась, а от зрелища узкой голой спины и подставленной задницы все остальное стало несущественным, он бы сейчас не заметил, даже если бы стены вокруг вообще пропали. Правда, узкий… он вставил два пальца, третий…немножко растянул еще…  
Сил терпеть больше не было, он раздвинул порозовевшее отверстие большими пальцами и вошел. Сначала немного, тело под ним задрожало и сжалось, но парень тут же громко задышал и слегка расслабился. И Йенг смог войти целиком…  
У него, похоже, слишком давно не было настоящего секса. Пришлось держать себя в руках, что бы не биться внутрь, как гидравлический поршень, он бы повредил партнера и сам не получил полноценного удовольствия. Некуда спешить, повторил себе Палавер, он не убежит, он - вот, жаркий, узкий, дрожащий…Медленнее… Не выходить до конца – парень еще к этому не готов, станет вырываться, если попытаться входить по-новой…  
Он тянул удовольствие, сколько мог, тискал круглые ягодицы и гладкие бедра, водил пальцами по позвоночнику, пощупал внизу…там все было нежное и расслаблено висело. Ты у меня еще будешь кончать, мысленно сказал Палавер, подо мной, со мной, у меня на глазах, вот только сначала я сам…Дальше все слилось в одну вспышку жаркого удовольствия…если вспышка может длиться.  
В себя он пришел, навалившись на парня, мокрый от пота и с гулом в ушах. Похоже, отключился даже немного, потому что член уже обмяк и выскользнул. Лег на бок и попытался повернуть партнера лицом к себе. Рука скользила по плечу, не слушалась.  
Но Хисока заворочался сам и тоже лег на бок. Лицо его покраснело, из глаз еще текли слезы.  
-Очень больно? – вырвалось у Палавера. – Порвал?  
\- Ничего… страшного. Приготовлюсь в следующий раз. Так вы мне обещаете?  
\- Да! - и коммодор прижал парня к себе. – Оба пожалеем, наверное, но я обещаю.  
Хисока перевел дыхание, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Йенг Палавер провалился в сон, как в яму. Обычно он слышал сквозь дрему каждый подозрительный звук, не то что движение, а сейчас его разбудило лишь ощущение неправильности от звука работающего ионного душа. Не должно быть его слышно сквозь дверь. Да и вообще кто там, если сам Палавер тут? Да Хисока, кто еще…  
Забыл уже, как это, ночевать не одному. Все партнеры – платные и бесплатные - заблаговременно предупреждались о том, что спать отправятся к себе. Какого хрена этот поганец не закрыл дверь?  
Палавер одним движением перебросил ноги на пол и в несколько стремительных шагов оказался в дверях санитарного блока. И замер от феерического зрелища – над полом парило мерцающее облако серых блестящих волос. И лишь секунду спустя он увидел обладателя этих волос – согнувшегося на полу. Голый и какой-то совсем мелкий, Хисока лежал, свернувшись, а пышная, уже очищенная ионным душем грива волос продолжала развеваться под напором ионизирующего поля.  
На короткой солдатской стрижке это было бы незаметно, а длинные волосы умудрились занять максимум пространства и казались чем-то отдельным. Неподвижное голое тело – отдельно, а живые, летящие по воздуху волосы - сами по себе. Это уже мозг отмечал задним числом, а сам Йенг Палавер уже наклонился над шелестящим и колышущимся облаком и, подхватив лежащего поперек груди, вздернул его вверх. Отключил душ. Волосы немедленно облепили их обоих, как будто того и ждали.  
Парень, морщась, открыл глаза, уцепился за Йенга и уперся растопыренными ногами в пол.  
\- Ублюдок ненормальный! И давно ты тут валяешься?  
Палавер ощущал, что времени прошло немного, но злость искала выход. Не выгляди пацан таким замотанным, огреб бы по шее наверняка, а так осталось лишь наорать.  
Тот хлопнул ресницами и сипловато ответил:  
\- Конструкты ублюдками не бывают. Нас всех под заказ изготавливают…  
Ага, он еще и шутник. Йенг отнес нетяжелое, но длинное тело на кровать, положил набок, спиной к себе и раздвинул ягодицы для осмотра. Картина представилась… несколько укоряющая. Но кровь не текла. А если что и было раньше – душ уже очистил.  
\- Здорово болит задница?  
\- Поясница почему-то больше…  
\- Ладно, днем поговорю с медиками, посмотрят, что там. На полу почему лежал? Плохо стало?  
\- Да мне было холодно там, я включил обогрев и почти сразу голова закружилась. Выключил и сам отключился. Но даже не ударился вроде бы.  
\- Еще впридачу к заднице не хватало голову разбить…- ворчал Палавер. - Теперь-то все, до утра шляться не будешь? Завтра будет врач, если не очень паршиво – спи.  
Привел и себя в порядок на скорую руку и вновь упал на постель, уныло подумав, что опять не отоспится. Ладно, не смертельно. Укрыл обоих, уснул.

Утро. Завтрак. Хисока сидит боком, не ест, а клюет. Но вид не умирающий. Слегка осунулся, но глаза нормальные, на разговор отвечает. Очухается, можно лежать сколько угодно, а потом его посмотрит док Мюллер. Этого врача Палавер почему-то считал самым адекватным из штата медслужбы. Уже несколько лет, после того, как Мюллер не стал отгонять его от койки, где умирал друг. Не мешал сидеть до последнего, держать холодеющую руку еще живого человека, нести пургу про неземную любовь. Тот так и умер, слушая, что все будет нормально, вот только надо потерпеть. Может даже и верил…  
Медики у флота вообще были…с причудами. Проблемные, по военным меркам, со своими понятиями. Но лечили, в целом, лучше многих планетарных клиник. Просто Палавер общаться с ними не любил.

\- Так, судя по внешним данным, юноша – геноконструкт? – Доктор Мюллер не стал морочиться с проведением полноценных анализов, «осмотрел» каким-то тонким зондом изнутри, медсканером – снаружи, причем, сканером, почему-то, сверху донизу. - Какой класс по регенерации? Бета?  
\- Гамма,- ответил Хисока, - я же не для военно-исследовательских и не универсал…  
\- И это замечательно, - откликнулся врач, уже отворачиваясь к монитору, - они как-то мало живут, и высокая регенерация не помогает… лучше вот такой средний уровень. Ну, судя по состоянию на сей момент, с учетом возраста и класса регенерации, ночью было…паршиво. – Он повернулся к сидящему в стороне Палаверу:  
\- Если вам нравится, что бы партнер вопил, разумнее держать под рукой определенные средства первой помощи.  
\- Да молчал он!- Буркнул Палавер. Про «нравится-не нравится» он отчитываться намерен не был.  
\- Ну и кретин, - ласково улыбнулся доктор, вручая Хисоке пару небольших баллончиков медицинского вида. – Этот – начатый, но тебе хватит, знаешь, что для чего?  
\- Да, мы лекарства изучали…  
\- Всего наилучшего! Надеюсь, подобных причин для визитов больше не будет…

 

Впрочем, - добавил док, когда Хисока, повинуясь кивку Палавера, уже приоткрыл дверь, - вас, коммодор, я прошу задержаться.  
Дьявол! Вот не зря он так не любит с медиками дела иметь. Только попади. Отпустил вторичным кивком Хисоку, проследил за мягким щелчком закрывающейся двери и обернулся к доку. Началось, мать его так…  
\- Присаживайтесь, Йенг, - доктор перестал улыбаться, проглянула легкая озабоченность. – Если бы не этот мальчик, я бы вас еще не скоро заполучил, вы даже на плановый осмотр стараетесь не ко мне попадать.  
\- Знаете, док, я из вашей братии вас, пожалуй, больше прочих уважаю, но у меня времени не слишком много. Да и причин для медицинской беседы нет.  
\- Ну, о причинах медицинских позвольте судить мне, - док уселся на табурет и сделал жест в сторону второго табурета. Коммодор предпочел не заметить приглашения, но лицом изобразил вежливое внимание.  
\- Кстати, этот мальчик, как вы сказали, был найден вами в санблоке? Я могу из этого сделать вывод, что ночевал он у вас?  
\- Верно. Искать ему отдельный ночлег я не собираюсь.  
\- Ладно-ладно… Насколько я помню, последний раз, когда вы общались со мной по своей инициативе, вы жаловались, что вам мешает спать чужое присутствие? Вы не могли расслабиться, так?  
\- Да не совсем… когда перед операцией в кубрике на катере место найдется, часок прикорнуть, тогда никто не мешает. Пусть там еще хоть взвод лежит и сидит. А наедине… да. А в чем дело? Возможность отсыпаться я имею, а исполнению служебных обязанностей мои проблемы со сном никогда не мешали.  
\- Возможно, вам покажется, что я лезу не в свое дело, но эээ… Хисока? Он, видимо, вам спать не помешал? По моим сведениям, он - первый, как минимум, за последние два года, кому вы позволили остаться наедине с вами во время сна.  
\- Слушайте, док, вы намекаете, что я – параноик или вам самому уже мерещится? Спал один, потому, что мне так комфортнее, теперь не один – по той же причине.  
\- Причины, по которой вы стали спать в одиночку, мне, в целом, были понятны. Не возражайте, я прекрасно помню ваше состояние тогда! А мальчик совершенно определенно не мог оказать на вас какое-то воздействие? Гипноз, массаж…  
\- Нет, черт возьми! – рявкнул коммодор. – Это я на него оказывал...воздействие. Трахал, проще говоря. Передавать инициативу неизвестно кому я не люблю. Был бы профессионал – другое дело. А этот, похоже, не слишком опытен, слушается – и то хорошо. Но какое отношение это имеет к моему здоровью?  
Потратив еще несколько минут и уйму терпения, Палавер вырвался от дока Мюллера, наобещав сгоряча, что:  
а) придушит информаторов доктора, которые болтают про его, Палавера, интимную жизнь;  
б) да, черт побери, явится на полноценный осмотр и Хисоку с собой приведет, раз уж доку работы не хватает. Как только будет время.

За дверью его ждал неприятный сюрприз – никого не было. Видно, надоело ждать – ушел сам, апартаменты не так уж далеко. Но Йенга охватило сомнение – Хисока до сих пор в самом деле инициативу проявил лишь раз, со своей нелепой просьбой, исключительно со страху.  
Какая-то интуитивная догадка заставила его повернуть по коридору не к себе, а в сторону шлюзов и прибавить шаг. Стоявший в коридоре у двери каюты солдат непонятно насторожился и подобрался при его появлении, и как-то слишком приветливо поздоровался. Устав велит приветствовать начальство, но не вскидываться и улыбаться при встрече. Кстати, солдат и не шел никуда, как будто дверь караулил – от кого бы?  
Коммодор, повинуясь очередной догадке, отстранил солдата и заколотил в дверь. Солдат как-то нервно задергался, повернулся и резво двинулся прочь по коридору.  
\- Какого хера, Тименс? – в распахнутой двери возник здоровенный сержант. Разгоряченный и уверенный, он тут же поубавил уверенности при виде офицера. Колотя в дверь Палавер собирался задать вопрос – мол, не пробегал ли тут?... Но за спиной здоровяка шла активная и невнятная возня и поэтому он просто постарался отстранить помеху, что бы войти. Сержант скривился, отвел глаза и отодвинулся, пропуская.  
Почти под ногами оказалась узнаваемая серая тряпка – форменные штаны техника. А тот, на ком эти штаны были несколько минут назад, раскорячился, ерзая животом по столу и пытаясь лягнуть босой ногой коренастого невысокого детину, который пристраивался задранным членом к его заднице. Крепыш упирался одной рукой в тот же стол и старался навалиться на Хисоку, но ему мешала очень брыкливая и вертлявая нижняя половина хисокиного тела. Верхняя часть была довольно жестко (за одну руку и волосы) зафиксирована на столе третьим участником - неприметным чернявым парнем в том же сержантском звании, что и первые два. Хисока усердно старался достать его свободной рукой, но координации и степеней свободы в такой позе ему явно не хватало, и рука бесполезно царапала по рукаву кителя.  
Палавер даже не заметил, как оказался возле стола, но сержант в расстегнутых штанах и c членом наизготовку влетел головой в стену над койкой явно с его помощью. Тот, что держал Хисоку на столе, слегка отпрянул и развел раскрытые ладони в стороны, как будто показывал, что не вооружен. Похоже, на него коммодор произвел впечатление человека, готового открыть стрельбу.  
Хисока, слегка шатаясь и морщась от боли в вывернутой руке, распрямился…и с диким выражением лица пнул в пах того, который начал подниматься с койки. Тренированное тело сержанта–наемника слегка ушло в сторону, но пинок все же не пропал даром. Неудачливый насильник заорал и присел, а паренек, все с тем же бешеным оскалом, кинулся вокруг стола ко второму обидчику, но был перехвачен Йенгом.  
\- Он мне яйца отбил, сука! – возмущался пострадавший.  
\- И я его прекрасно понимаю,- ледяным офицерским тоном произнес коммодор, который уже успел взять себя в руки. – У следующего яйца будут просто оторваны. Мной.  
Хисока, поняв, что драться ему больше не позволят, слегка трясущимися руками подобрал и натянул на себя штаны, убедился, что застегнуть их больше не удастся – ширинка в клочья – и подпоясал ремнем, который раньше был поверх куртки. Надел ботинки. Пригладил растрепанную куртку, которую с него даже и полностью не сняли. Демонстративно обернулся к коммодору с видом идеального подчиненного. Правда, образ портили всклокоченные волосы, вылезшие из косы и пара сочных ссадин на лице и шее.  
\- Всем все ясно?- так же спокойно осведомился Палавер.- Теперь проясните для меня – как это могло произойти?  
\- Я им говорил… - начал было Хисока и смолк под бесстрастным взглядом.  
\- Ну, говорил…- признал тот, что открыл дверь, не поинтересовавшись личностью пришедшего. – Что, мол с вами, у вас живет…да кто ж ему поверит. Шлюха сейровская…Блин, ну, правда, не поверили мы! Знали бы…  
\- Теперь знаете. Если что – буду знать с кого спросить.  
\- Да почему с нас-то? - Изумился чернявый, до которого Хисока так и не добрался, - мало ли кто еще не так поймет…  
\- А поймал я с ним вас. Так что в ваших интересах, что бы всем прочим тоже неповадно было. Уяснили?  
-Так точно, - вразнобой, но одинаково безрадостно откликнулись мужики  
Коммодор с тем же начальственным видом шагнул в дверь. Следом выскочил его подарок.

 

\- Учти - отвечать старшему по званию следует лишь, когда спросят, - буркнул Палавер, шагая в сторону своего жилья. Хисока, почти бегущий, за ним робко откликнулся:  
\- Но я же не военный…я не знал.  
Верно, не военный…Коммодор опять мельком задумался, каков же будет теперь статус парня. Но, оглянувшись на Хисоку, выбросил эти мысли из головы. Тот отставал с каждым шагом, слегка оливковая кожа лица посерела настолько, что грозила слиться с цветом волос. Черт, ну да, он еще после ночи не оклемался, а тут опять встряска. Стрельнув взглядом и убедившись, что коридор пуст, коммодор остановился и, когда Хисока поравнялся с ним, переводя дух, подхватил его за бока и закинул животом на плечо. Кто-нибудь все равно увидит, да и плевать. Парень охнул, постарался устроиться на плече поудобнее, но ухватиться было особо не за что, и он просто повис. Как Палаверу показалось, сегодня в Хисоке и полцентнера живого веса не было, даром, что длинный. Так он и не ел же еще почти, а что кого танцуешь, того и ужинать следует, Палавер считал непреложной истиной. То есть, придется заботиться еще и об этом – чтоб ел, лечился и не встревал лишний раз, куда не надо. Опять же штаны ему порвали…ладно, хоть не задницу.  
Донес до апартаментов, стряхнул на руки Мерриту – тот только на секунду вытаращил глаза, а затем опять сделал деревянное лицо. Хисока от своей землистой бледности так и не избавился и Палавер решился – велел дать ему дозу синергина и наказал проследить, чтобы пацан воспользовался лекарствами, которые дал док.  
\- Покормишь, и пусть отлеживается дальше, - бросил коммодор, уже выходя за дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Со временем у коммодора, действительно, было напряженно, тут он доктора не обманывал. Тем более, что пришлось торчать в медчасти, а потом разыскивать «подарок», приглянувшийся оборзевшим сержантам. Поэтому, сдав Хисоку на попечение Меррита, он отправился на разрешение очередного комплекса проблем – остатки джексонианского персонала, запертого в шлюзах, представляли собой разношерстную и буйную массу, объединенную только желанием вырваться и наделать неприятностей.

Желающих сотрудничать среди них не находилось, а если бы нашлись, их бы по-тихому придавили свои же. Большую часть инфобазы местные компьютерщики успели уничтожить, когда стало ясно, что отстоять базу не удается. А информация наемникам была очень нужна, и сложность состояла в том, что самая важная, как водится, накопителям вообще не доверялась, хранилась в головах. Двое из топ-состава базы, попавшие живыми в руки наемников, носили в себе психологический блок, который привел во время допроса к их смерти. Остальные либо погибли, либо их предстояло с немалым трудом отыскивать среди толпы пленных. Задача из серии поисков черной кошки в темной комнате. И не факт, что кошка вообще там есть.  
Палавер привык к тому, что при случае начальник мог свалить на него любые вопросы – от снабжения и связей с прессой, до дурацких антропологических экспериментов, когда понадобилось наладить контакт с одной слегка фанатичной общиной антимилитаристского толка. Это у него называлось «подготовкой высших кадров» и «решением текущих проблем». Но работу контрразведчика Йенг точно своим призванием не считал. Но Ханце – хоть бы опять его криз не прихватил, опять работа завалит! - поручил поиск потенциальных информаторов именно ему. Коммодору Палаверу. Может, правда, пойти, сдаться доку? Закатает в лазарет, повод найдет, и пусть-ка Ханце сам помается…  
Беда состояла в том, что когда пленных «трамбовали» в шлюзы, было не до сортировки, кто тут кто, ситуация была еще не вполне под контролем. Но оказалось, что источники ценной информации придется искать вновь, уже в этой толпе, перемешавшейся и достаточно опасной. И кого именно искать? Перед штурмом наемники имели сведения о верхушке руководства базы, но не о всех же замах и помощниках.

Очередной допрос дал крайне мало толку – даже от с-пентотала мало толку, если допрашивающий ведет допрос практически вслепую.  
\- Кто еще мог иметь сведения о координатах склада боеприпасов и оружия? Неужели и капитан Зиру не имел заместителя? – допытывался Герстен у очередного пленного, радостно улыбавшегося под воздействием «сыворотки правды». Палавер, как подобает начальнику, лишний раз голос не напрягал, сидел чуть позади, пытаясь сформулировать следующий вопрос так, что бы вытянуть из бестолкового клубка болтовни хоть одну путеводную ниточку. – Кто помогал ему в течение последнего времени? А неофициально?  
Опять без толку. Говорит все, только ничего нужного не знает.  
\- Конвой! Этого – обратно в шлюз. Антидот не надо, сам оклемается.  
Впрочем, кое-что интересное все же всплывало, но это кое-что было мало актуальным по сравнению с координатами этого долбанного склада на безымянном астероиде. А если упустить момент, барон Сейр успеет добраться до него раньше и такой роскошный приз уплывет из рук только потому, что не удалось вытрясти жалкие несколько байтов информации вовремя.  
Вечером, уже зайдя к себе, Палавер принял на комм вызов от Ханце.  
\- Не дозвониться до вас прямо, - бурчало начальство, впрочем, не очень раздраженно. Что комм-связь внутри базы из рук вон плоха, все знали с первого дня. - Где вы?  
\- Уже у себя, - откликнулся Палавер. - Если честно, только освободился и намеревался отдохнуть. Что-то срочное?  
\- Да это третий день как срочно, - буркнул Ханце, - и все никак… Знаете, я неподалеку, пожалуй заскочу на несколько минут и потом отдыхайте на доброе здоровье… Нальете начальнику в счет прошедшего праздника, а? – Ханце хохотнул, показывая, что общается неформально, и отключился.  
-Угу… Если еще осталось… - вздохнул Палавер, уже опуская руку с комом. – Меррит, что там насчет выпивки? Коммодор Ханце зайдет сейчас.  
Не ожидая ответа, он снял фуражку, но китель лишь расстегнул, все же полноценный отдых пока откладывается.  
Фуражку из его рук взял Хисока. Мертвенная бледность на его лице уже сменилась просто бледностью, видимо, на пользу пошли синергин и полупостельный режим. Когда коммодор вошел, мальчик, опять в своей прежней одежде, полусидел на постели, держа в руках какую-то потертую древность, в которой Йенг опознал терранский планшет. На нем Меррит иногда раскладывал какие-то невстебенные пасьянсы и писал письма. То ли Хисока умудрился обаять его за это время, то ли сержанту стало жаль умученного паренька, и он принес свой любимый антиквариат, что бы хоть как-то поразвлечь его.  
Но, увидев своего нового владельца, Хисока немедля сполз с постели и сунулся помочь снять верхнюю одежду. Он ощутимо пытался понравиться, быть полезным, а на лице замерла еле заметная готовность улыбнуться навстречу. И, похоже, он, действительно был рад.  
Фуражку Палавер ему доверил, но снимать китель не стал. В первую минуту он подумал, не отправить ли парня в соседнюю комнату, но тут же понял, что нельзя. В дурацких апартаментах между комнатами не было дверей – только проем и, отослав Хисоку туда, он создавал нелепую ситуацию. Ханце будет считать, что посторонних нет, а на самом деле – есть. Если очень секретно, пусть прикажет отослать Хисоку, тогда и придется что-то сделать.  
Едва успел посетить санитарный блок, как в дверь стукнули. Ханце.  
У начальства фуражку принял Меррит. Хисока, повинуясь кивку Палавера, вновь угнездился на кровати с планшетом и старательно прикинулся еще одной подушкой. Коммодор Ханце воззрился на него с недоумением, но, видимо, вспомнил странные слухи насчет подарка для Палавера на день рождения и ничего по этому поводу не сказал.  
Виски и тоник Палавер налил сам, подняли стаканы в приветственном жесте, выпили.

\- Так никаких пока результатов? – осведомился Ханце. - Опять пусто-пусто? Кто там еще мог иметь доступ к серьезной информации из ныне здравствующих? Кто-то должен был заменять местного каптенармуса в экстренном случае.  
Палавер лишь пошевелил бровями – мол, да, конечно, знать бы только кто… Повисшую мрачную тишину нарушил негромкий голосок Хисоки:  
\- Лейтенант Эрудан или суб-лейтенант Корби, возможно… Корби при штурме должен был уцелеть, он в лазарете был с переломом, а Эрудана вели под конвоем с другими, когда… меня к вам … эээ… ну, я видел его…  
Офицеры обменялись взглядами и дружно уставились на парня, у которого от пристального внимания проступил легкий румянец.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – тяжело выговорил Палавер.

Хисока затравлено посмотрел,но ответил:  
\- Я иногда присутствовал на совещаниях… А память у меня почти эйдетическая, это спецификация такая. Капитан Зиру говорил, что поручил инспекцию склада лейтенанту Эрудану, и речь наверняка шла именно об оружейном складе, совещание начиналось с этого вопроса… А Корби должен был сменить Зиру, когда он в отпуск уедет.  
-Ясно… Так ты должен знать немало интересных подробностей… Только с какой стати ты присутствовал на совещаниях? - Ханце нехорошо прищурился. - В качестве советника, что ли? Объясни. Чего молчишь? С с-пентоталом тебя допрашивать?  
Лицо Хисоки стало совсем детским из-за блестящих в глазах слез и искривленных губ. Он явно старался сдержаться, но, услышав про с-пентотал, почему-то ободрился.  
\- Да-да, так даже лучше, - заспешил он, - можно с пентоталом, и я все расскажу, и память это подстегивает, только утомляет очень.  
\- Утомляет? – хмыкнул Ханце, - придется потерпеть. Коммодор, пошлите ординарца за допросным комплектом, раз уж нам предлагают…  
Меррит перехватил взгляд Палавера и вышел за дверь. Офицеры вновь уставились на парня, сидящего на постели с поджатыми к груди коленями. Он вздохнул, положил планшет, встал и подошел к ним. У Палавера стало нехорошо на душе от покорного вида Хисоки. Тот будто ждал наказания или чего-то в этом роде.  
\- Как выглядят эти… Корби и Эрудан? Опиши, - сказал Палавер.  
\- Корби немного старше вас, примерно на пару сантиметров ниже, - Хисока опять заторопился, - волосы темно-рыжие, руки очень крупные, а вот тут, - он провел пальцем по лицу и поморщился, наткнувшись на свежую ссадину, - тут глубокий шрам, корявый такой. Очень заметно. И он может и не быть с военными, может, прячется среди кухонных работников, главный повар – его любовник, тут ведь женщин почти не бывает… А Эрудан молодой, выглядит моложе вас, тоже чуть ниже и светлый, как альбинос, глаза бледно-голубые…  
Память у него действительно была, это да... Он подробно отвечал на уточняющие вопросы и даже высказывал соображения. Осторожные. Ханце уже через несколько минут воодушевился так, что вызвал дежурного и дал ему подробное описание, кого надо поскорее отыскать среди пленных, пока все равно допрашивают Хисоку.  
Сразу после этого принесли комплект для допроса. Принес его малознакомый Палаверу капрал, который с нескрываемым любопытством зашарил глазами по комнате, косясь на Хисоку. Палавер мгновенно понял, какие слухи поползут по базе через какой-нибудь час. Хисоку не просто подстилкой назовут – шпионом. Или еще кем, похуже. Решение было принято тут же.  
-Да не бойся, малыш, - отчетливо произнес он, хотя страха особенного на лице Хисоки не видел, лишь подавленность, - я тут побуду. Садись на кровать, это будет недолго.

Хисока благодарно кивнул и уселся, даже потянул вверх рукав, оголяя длинную, немного тощую руку с обширным синяком повыше локтя. Передумал, оголил другую.  
\- Подождите за дверью, капрал, - сказал Палавер, надеясь, что его слова в адрес Хисоки капралом поняты правильно. Пусть если и болтает, то о том, что мальчишка не под подозрением, а под покровительством у коммодора.  
Ханце, похоже, этот ход Палавера истолковал верно. Укоризненно глянул и велел приступать. Развернулся на табурете так, что бы смотреть в упор на допрашиваемого и стал ждать. Палавер достал из набора пластырь для пробы на аллергическую реакцию, но Хисока уверенно заявил, что аллергии у него нет. С-пентотал ему уже вводили.  
Палавер вернул пластырь на место и взял блестящий инъектор. Вид обнаженной руки почему-то немедленно напомнил ему о другом моменте, когда он смотрел не на руку, а на голые ноги, крепкие и длинные, как у взрослого, гладкие, как у маленького ребенка… Он едва не затряс головой, чтобы отогнать слишком жаркое воспоминание и прижал инъектор к коже.  
\- Считай от десяти до нуля, - машинально скомандовал он. Все должно быть, как положено…  
\- …три, два, один, ноль, - договорил Хисока и поднял глаза со своих сцепленных рук на Палавера. Руки расслабились, лицо – тоже, он нежно и рассеянно улыбнулся. Палавер с усилием оторвал взгляд от этой улыбки и перевел на Ханце. Допрос начался.  
\- Имя?  
\- Хисока Тэфи…  
\- Ты из дома Тэфи или просто назвался так?  
\- Из дома Тэфи…я даже по геному принадлежу к Тэфи, примерно на треть, господин говорил…  
-Стоп, - прервал его Ханце, - а когда ты сказал нам об этих офицерах - Корби и Эрудане – ты говорил правду? И полностью уверен в том, что сказал?  
\- Да-да, - закивал Хисока, - я ведь слышал все сам, а остальное понял. Они думали, что раз я почти не говорю, так я и не думаю…  
Ханце вновь прервал его, отчасти нарушая стандартную процедуру:  
\- А как получилось, что ты, чужак, присутствовал на совещаниях главы Дома с его офицерами?  
Хисока, продолжая рассеянно улыбаться, вздохнул и чуть помедлил. С учетом воздействия с-пентотала, это означало сильнейшее нежелание отвечать, когда не то, что выговорить – думать тошно. Но химия была сильнее естественных реакций и он послушно заговорил:  
\- Барон Сейр любит дразнить подчиненных, чтобы они были вынуждены держать себя в руках. Меня он туда приводил, наверное, для этого. Сажал на пол рядом с креслом, когда от него ждали ответ – начинал гладить меня или совать в рот конфеты. И всем приходилось ждать. А иногда…велел делать минет. Пока кто-то докладывал.  
Палавер и Ханце потрясенно молчали. Сомневаться в правдивости ответов под с-пентоталом не приходилось и стала понятной «хитрость» Хисоки. Он решил обмануть собственную психику - о чем невыносимо было говорить вслух, он рассказал под воздействием медикамента, когда желание отвечать неудержимо и сильнее всех прочих чувств.  
Допрос продолжался еще некоторое время. Информация, пусть и обрывочная, имела определенную ценность, а у Палавера теперь появилась четкая уверенность, что Хисока и правда считает Сейра только врагом и будет рад навредить ему. Видимо, к этому же выводу пришел и Ханце.  
\- Ладно, - почти доброжелательно сказал он, - что нужно, я узнал, пора идти. Думаю, Эрудана и Корби либо доставили, либо доставят с минуты на минуту. С парнем, полагаю, разберетесь сами?  
\- Конечно,- кивнул Палавер.  
Неожиданное, однако, было продолжение у короткого разговора под стаканчик виски… Ханце еще великодушие проявил – не потащил с собой пленных допрашивать, а ведь мог…  
Когда дверь за начальником закрылась, Йенг перевел дух и взял из коробки инъектор с антидотом – зачем ждать, пока действие с-пентотала пройдет само? Хисока не заслужил такого издевательства - еще больше часа оставаться болтливым придурком.  
И, уже поднеся к плечу мальчика антидот, Йенг не удержался.  
\- Скажи, я, правда, нравлюсь тебе или ты просто хочешь, что б тебя не обижали?  
\- Правда… Вы такой, как я и раньше представлял…только я не думал тогда, что так больно будет…я о сексе с вами вообще не думал…но вы мне очень нравитесь.  
\- Ясно, - вздохнул Йенг, прижимая к руке мальчика инъектор. – так больно? Это надо исправить.

 

Потом они некоторое время посидели молча. Меррит, принесший ужин, появился очень кстати – сразу нашлось, чем заняться, а то неловкость, которую испытывали и Йенг, и Хисока стала почти ощутимой.  
-Ладно, - произнес Палавер, прикончив большую часть своей порции, - я-то болтать о том, что с тобой было, не намерен, Ханце тоже сплетничать не будет – не такой человек. И больше с тобой такого не случится. Я тебе сладкой жизни не обещаю, но издеваться не люблю. Наказать могу, если что – сам и взгрею, мало не будет.  
Хисока, старательно уплетавший свое, серьезно кивнул и спросил:  
\- А теперь что будет? Ну, насчет того, что у меня спрашивали? Будете искать этот склад? Сегодня?  
Палавер усмехнулся. – Забудь про склад и все прочее, пока не спросят. Я или коммодор Ханце. И вообще – не болтай ни с кем об этом. И… иди сюда.  
Он одним глотком допил оставшийся сок, подождал, пока Хисока обойдет стол, поймал его за талию и усадил на колени. – Ну, что, как у тебя … тут? – он плотно огладил ладонью теплый округлый задок, осторожно прижавшийся к его животу, - только не ври! Я за это и наказать могу.  
\- Болит… но проходит уже, - тихонько ответил паренек, не глядя ему в лицо. – Но, если хотите, я вам все равно хорошо сделаю, ммм?  
Йенг свободной рукой повернул его лицо к себе и закрыл рот поцелуем. Поцеловал не спеша, крепко, хотя и не пытаясь просунуть язык.  
– Хочу, - произнес он, оторвавшись от мягких губ, - но не будем. Не время. – У него вдруг мелькнула мысль, что Хисоке неприятно целоваться, ведь почти не ответил на поцелуй. Он уже приоткрыл рот, что бы спросить, но тут Хисока повернулся к нему, сильно обхватил руками, и сдавлено прошептал в плечо:  
\- И вам не противно целовать меня?  
И тут Палавер захохотал.

Отсмеявшись, он скинул наконец-то китель и ботинки, с удовольствием вытянулся на постели поверх одеяла и потянул к себе свой «подарочек». – Ты вообще не противный, - сказал он, просовывая пальцы в мягкие волосы повыше нетуго заплетенной косы, - ни сверху, ни снизу не противный. Ошейник этот еще снять и будешь вообще что надо.

Они даже не поцеловались больше, просто лежали, в одежде, прижавшись друг к другу. Только время от времени Хисока длинно вздыхал и чуть-чуть менял позу, но старался не отодвигаться от Йенга.  
\- Чего ты все вздыхаешь-то? - рассеянно спросил Палавер, но ответ получить не успел – постучали.  
Он стремительно вскочил, забыв о своем положении – не пристало в его звании так прыгать - потому, что его мгновенно озарила уверенность – появились долгожданные сведения о складе вооружения. А, значит, появилась срочная работа – рейд!  
Он угадал.  
Уже в дверях мимолетно улыбнулся севшему на постели парню и зашагал к командному пункту, обгоняя посыльного.  
Ханце выглядел настолько довольным, насколько вообще умел. По описанию Хисоки взяли троих – и не ошиблись. Беловолосых-голубоглазых нужного возраста оказалось двое, один и был лейтенантом Сафиром Эруданом. Корби нашелся тоже, но все, что он сказал под дозой с-пентотала, только подтвердило информацию, полученную от Эрудана. К приходу Палавера Ханце уже приказал готовить к вылету десантный катер и штурм-группу.  
\- Только скажите, что командовать группой буду не я…  
\- Конечно вы, Йенг, - усмехнулся Ханце, - я что – молодой не был? Сам хочу, да не по чину.  
Дальше все не пошло – полетело. Полуброня с легкими сервоприводами и встроенным оружием, ручной плазмотрон, Меррит, сующий ему пакет со слабеньким «боевым коктейлем», короткие распоряжения насчет Хисоки, азартно молчащая группа в кубрике катера - здоровенные парни в броне, похожие на оживший кошмар пацифиста - и тесноватая пилотская кабина, где Палавер в полуброне еле помещался позади пилотских мест.

Старт.

 

Вернуться он смог лишь трое суток спустя. В лазарет.  
Рейд увенчался успехом, но несколько человек они потеряли. Впрочем, такова уж судьба профессиональных солдат – если выигрываешь, получаешь что-то, а если проигрываешь – теряешь кого-то. Случается, что и самого себя. Палаверу еще повезло, луч нейробластера скользнул по спине, хотя мог ударить в упор, и он встретил свою победу полупарализованным и в мокрых штанах, но не мертвым. Он даже смог командовать и довел операцию до конца, прежде чем его свалил шок.  
Спинной мозг не пострадал, а остальное должно было восстановиться. Может, даже быстро. Или через годы.  
Когда его вернули на базу – именно вернули, как ценный, но не очень разумный груз – то у трапа катера носилки встречал Меррит.  
\- У нас все нормально, - сказал ординарец, спеша следом за гравиплатформой, которая увозила Палавера в лапы медиков, - мы завтра придем!  
\- Приходи один, - неживым голосом откликнулся Палавер. Он и не ощущал себя живым.  
Даже то, что пятью часами спустя после успешного захвата появились десантники Дома Сейр и вокруг астероида разверзся локальный армагеддон, оставило его почти равнодушным. Шок был слишком сильным и, кажется, высушил и выморозил его изнутри, как вакуум. Склад они удержали, а потом пришла подмога, а дальнейшее его уже не касалось. Кто он теперь? Офицер? Или полуживое тело с ледяной пустотой в голове?  
Роскошная премия не радовала – никакие деньги уже не ускорят выздоровление, а просто прожить ему и так надолго хватит.  
В лазарете его навещали все, кого пустили медики. И еще многих не пустили. Палавер и не думал, что стал так популярен среди сослуживцев. Он отчитался перед Ханце, четко и равнодушно, все эмоции свелись к тихому ужасу – он может долго еще быть таким, без ног, без мужской силы, без перспектив. И без Хисоки - ну почему он ранен именно сейчас? Когда потеря еще тяжелее...  
Ум понимал, что это не навсегда, и что он видел десятки случаев гораздо хуже, но пустота внутри поселилась прочно. Обещание поддержки и слова, что примут обратно с радостью тоже не грели душу. Там стало нечего греть - пусто.  
Приводить Хисоку он Мерриту запретил, почему-то это казалось еще хуже, встретиться с ним в таком виде, беспомощным.  
Ханце пообещал, что позаботится о парне, найдет ему безопасное место, на службу пристроит, и Палавер немного успокоился на этот счет – Ханце обещания выполняет.  
Док Мюллер заходил к нему по три-четыре раза за день, и Йенг нашел в себе силы пошутить, что вот мол, к вам только попади – насмерть залечите. Док почему-то нисколько не злился, слушал чепуху молча, что-то обдумывал. Придумывал?  
А ночью ему приснился тяжелый сон, горячее и нежное тело рядом и полное осознание своего бессилия и никчемности. Во сне он совсем не контролировал себя, громко всхлипнул от горя и проснулся.  
Только это был не сон. Это был Хисока.  
Йенг так толкнул его, что едва не сбросил на пол.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – зашипел он, - я сказал, что б ты не приходил!  
\- А я должен теперь слушаться? – спросил Хисока. Он выглядел силуэтом в темноте, даже глаза не блестели. – Если вы меня бросаете, значит, нарушили обещание, и я слушаться не должен. Буду, где хочу. Но лучше не бросайте, я уже один раз все потерял, как я без вас? Сейчас мой Дом - там где вы.  
\- Убирайся. Я не смогу о тебе заботиться, а Ханце что-нибудь придумает для тебя.  
-Ну пожалуйста…- протянул Хисока почти со слезами, - не надо меня гнать, не хочу никуда и ни к кому. Вы мне нужны…  
\- Зачем? Будешь мне мыть задницу и подавать мочеприемник?  
\- Буду! – отклик был уже у самого уха, Хисока опять присел на постель и лез обнимать. Оттолкнуть его снова было необходимо, но выше сил человеческих. – Я буду с вами, вам все равно нужен помощник, пока вы не сможете ходить сами. И работу смогу найти, коммодор Ханце сказал, что там, где вы живете, на космостанции, всегда рабочие руки нужны. У меня будет статус беженца. А потом вы восстановитесь и …  
\- И выдеру тебя!  
-Ага, - нагло откликнулся мальчишка, уже прилипший к нему, - только с хорошей смазкой. Вы сказали, что больно не будет, обещали все исправить…  
Ходить Йенг Палавер начал пять месяцев спустя. Но Хисоку выдрал гораздо раньше. С хорошей смазкой. Говоря точно, он ни разу не обещал, что больно не будет, но исправлял это, как мог. Очень старался. Каждый раз.

The end.


End file.
